trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sex, Lies And Alibis/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Tina is in her car driving on a deserted road when she gets a phone call and pulls over. She answers the call to Ridley. RIDLEY: (crying) … She’s dead!... TINA: Who’s dead?... I can’t hear you. I think you’re breaking up. Stay there, I’m almost there. Tina tries to start her car again and looks in her rear-view mirror, when the Red Devil suddenly pops up from her backseat and begins stabbing her through seat with a knife. TINA: Help me- The Red Devil gets out of the car and walks in front of the car, watching Tina as she dies. TINA: Fuck you- Tina coughs up blood and dies. (INTRO) SCENE 1 The next morning, the HBICs gather in Prada’s bedroom. PRADA: Last night was a tragedy and with the police snooping around we need to think of a new way to get rid of Darcy’s body. We need new ideas... Go! CAITLIN: Okay, so I was thinking we put her body into the bathtub and throw hydrochloric acid all over her body until she dissolves, and then we bury her bones. PRADA: What!? That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard. Caitlin appears confused. PRADA: How are we going to find hydrochloric acid?... Amber, you go before I slap Caitlin. AMBER: Okay, well what if we go to the police and tell them about it? PRADA: NO! Are you insane? Like really bitch? My boyfriend’s sister was murdered at the party last night also... Don’t you think it’s going to look a little sketchy? That and Regina’s death? AMBER: I guess... CAITLIN: Wait, where is Darcy’s body? Prada gets up out of bed and walks over to the closet and opens it where Darcy’s body falls on to the ground. PRADA: What!? I had to stuff her body in my closet. The police where all over the place last night... And since I did the hardest part, you bitches can clean this up. Prada walks away. CAITLIN: Well... AMBER: My cousin sells hydrochloric acid. SCENE 2 At the school assembly... VERONICA: It saddens me to announce the death of a fellow student to all of you in ways I can’t describe into words. So, I’ll let Sheriff Hudson take over this matter. DEREK: Thank you, Veronica... Yes! This is a sad day... And we are treating this as a murder investigation as well as a missing person’s case as Darcy Di Maggio hasn’t returned home from last night’s party also. The HBICs look at each other. DEREK: And there is also another missing person who wasn’t at the party but was believed to be driving to the party when she disappeared; Tina Reynolds... Ridley gets up at the sound of Tina’s name and walks out of the hall. Inside the bathroom stall, Ridley is looking through old videos and pictures with Tina of them as a couple together. She then tries to text Tina’s phone: “Where are you?” “I’m so worried” “Please tell me you’re ok” She then notices that the messages are marked as “read” and decides to call her which is then answered but no reply down the line. RIDLEY: Tina? Tina? Please talk to me- Olivia opens the stall to see Ridley sitting there, which she hangs up and is crying. OLIVIA: Hey... You look like you need a chat. Meanwhile in the janitor’s closet, Bradley is making out with Mr. Smith. MR. SMITH: What’s the matter? I thought you liked making out in secret? BRADLEY: Oh, it’s nothing... It’s just my friend is dead and I’m making out with my teacher like nothing is wrong. MR. SMITH: Well what do you propose we do about it? BRADLEY: I don’t know... I need a distraction. SCENE 3 In the medical examiner’s lab, Nancy is inspecting the injuries on Kayla’s body. NANCY: There are zero defensive wounds on her hands and body... DOCTOR: What’s your theory? NANCY: If I were to suspect... She didn’t see her killer coming- DOCTOR: Well... He did literally stab her in the back- Mayor Montgomery and his wife come bursting in. CHARLES: I need to see my daughter’s body now! DOCTOR: Mayor Montgomery... We understand your concern, but you need to let us do our job. CHARLES: You kept us from seeing her all night. NANCY: The autopsy is over anyways. HEATHER: And what’s your verdict Doctor... Walsh? NANCY: Well... Homicide is fairly obvious... As to who and why, we don’t have any leads. DOCTOR: I’ll go and make that report The other doctor leaves. NANCY: I’m so sorry for your loss Mr. And Mrs. Montgomery... I can’t imagine the tragedy of losing a child. HEATHER: Thank you... You’re name sounds familiar? NANCY: Well... It’s my married name. I mean “was”... Divorced now. HEATHER: Are you Nancy Keller? NANCY: Yeah. HEATHER: Heather... Originally Heather McCormick. NANCY: Oh my God. It’s so great to see you again... regarding the circumstances. Again, so sorry... I’ll leave you to alone with your daughter. CHARLES: Thanks. HEATHER: That woman is not to be trusted. CHARLES: No matter... I’ve called a specialist who can help with our situation. HEATHER: I don’t care... I just want whoever did this to my daughter to pay! Heather looks down on Kayla’s body. Meanwhile, at the police station, Sheriff Hudson is doing work as Kimber walks over to him. DEREK: Kimber West!... Is that you? KIMBER: The one and only... How have you been? A sheriff I see? DEREK: Yeah... And I hear you’re a detective now? KIMBER: Yeah... That’s also why I’m here! DEREK: Oh? KIMBER: Yeah... Strange thing happened to me... The mayor and his wife came all the way out to meet me and ask me to investigate their daughter’s death... And when they told me that the “idiot sheriff” in their town couldn’t solve the missing change in his couch... Sorry about that... But, I couldn’t refuse. DEREK: Oh... Well... So... I’m guessing that means we’ll be working closely on this case? KIMBER: Of course... And I’ll be looking forward to it! SCENE 4 In the student lounge, Olivia and Ridley sit around a table and talk. OLIVIA: So why were you upset? You ran out of the assembly when Sheriff Hudson mentioned that girl... RIDLEY: Tina. OLIVIA: Were you two close? RIDLEY: Yeah... I guess you can say that. In a flashback, Ridley and Tina are making out in the car. TINA: Ridley, I think I’m falling in love with you. RIDLEY: Uh... Thanks. TINA: Oh... Ouch! RIDLEY: I’m sorry... I’m just not there yet to say “I love you” back. TINA: Is this because of Regina Davenport? RIDLEY: I told you about her in confidence... And it’s not just her.... It’s my mom, everything! Meanwhile, it’s revealed that Regina is in her car with Tyler recording them making out. TYLER: Did you get it? REGINA: Of course I did... Ridley is going to regret the day she crossed me. Back in the present day, in the football field, Chuck looks from the bleachers as the team practises where Jason walks over to him. JASON: Hey... Thought you’d be here. CHUCK: Yeah. Jason sits next to Chuck. JASON: I tried to call you as soon as heard. CHUCK: Yeah... I saw. I just need my space. JASON: I understand... I’m so sorry for- CHUCK: Save it... The reason why I chose to come to school today was to get over that part. JASON: But I mean it... I’m here for you, whenever you’re ready. CHUCK: Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me? JASON: I was... But I’m over it. C’mon, lets skip class. Prada walks over. PRADA: Ugh!... There you are! Prada looks over at Jason. PRADA: You can go now! JASON: Ugh! Jason begins to walk away. CHUCK: No!... Wait Jason. Jason stops and turns around. PRADA: What? Chuck, honey... Don’t embarrass yourself defending the school drug dealer. CHUCK: Well, you know what I’d rather hang out with him than you, at least he cares... Chuck walks off with Jason and Prada is left stunned. She sits down and picks up her phone. PRADA: So what’s the plan? SCENE 5 In the hallway as everyone walks into class, Mr. Smith stands in the doorway as his students enter the room. Bradley walks over to him. BRADLEY: (whispers) So I thought of something we can do to spice up our relationship. MR. SMITH: Oh, really? BRADLEY: Yeah... It’s a game. MR. SMITH: Oh. BRADLEY: There’s a picture of me, wearing something from Victoria’s Secret hiding in your classroom... Find it, and you get to dot dot dot all over me. Bradley walks into the classroom as Mr. Smith looks worried. The scene transitions to Mr Smith teaching his class and looking for Bradley’s present. MR. SMITH: So, class.. I hope everyone is prepared for their re-enactment scenes! BRADLEY: I def have Mr. S! MR. SMITH: ...Great Mr. Smith checks under his books. RIDLEY: Mr. Smith, don’t get me wrong... I really would love to discuss our re-enactment scenes, but don’t you think it's in poor taste to just act like most of the deaths haven’t occurred. MR. SMITH: Yes... Well, what would you like to discuss? KYLE: How about why it’s happening?... I heard from my dad that this town is no stranger to serial killings. MR. SMITH: I don’t know if I’m allowed to discuss any of this but- BRADLEY: C’mon... Mr. Smith, live a little. Bradley darts her eyes towards a picture frame and Mr. Smith walks over, taking out Bradley’s hidden picture and quickly hiding it in his pocket. MR. SMITH: Yes... Well... What I was saying was... OLIVIA: You were saying about the murders in this town? MR. SMITH: Yes... Well... I wasn’t around for it all, but I’m very aware with what plagues this town... During a Halloween party of 1995, a spree killer took out his revenge on the students of the school. OLIVIA: Why did he do it, sir? MR. SMITH: I don’t know... Why does anyone do anything? Ridley appears worried as she goes into a flashback of the night Regina disappeared. Ridley gets a text from Regina: “Meet me outside” Regina walks up and opens the cabin door to see Regina holding her phone. REGINA: You have a lot of explaining to do. Regina holds up the phone, revealing Ridley kissing Tina. RIDLEY: How did you- REGINA: For a closet case, you make your PDAs very well... Public. Ridley closes the door behind her. RIDLEY: So... What? Are you going to use this against me because you if you tell anyone we kissed you might make yourself a social outcast? REGINA: This isn’t about popularity... This is about loyalty! And you betrayed me. RIDLEY: I betrayed you? What about the times you’ve betrayed me, the rest of the HBICs? REGINA: This isn’t about them... You can stay for tonight, but the day after tomorrow... You're out of the HBICs. RIDLEY: For kissing Tina or betraying you? REGINA: Both! RIDLEY: Do you know what I think, Regina... I think you're a jealous bitch who can’t stand it when people start moving on from you. REGINA: That might be true... But your over. Regina walks away as Ridley looks angry and looks around, noticing a shovel beside her and looking back at Regina walking away. SCENE 6 At the Pumpkin café, Chuck and Jason are talking. JASON: I’m finally glad that I convinced you to come with me for once. CHUCK: Yeah... About that I only came because unlike Prada, you actually get me. JASON: Don’t do that. CHUCK: Do what? JASON: You know what you're doing... I told you I’ll be here for you as a friend but until you make your mind up with Prada... I don’t know if I can trust being with you. CHUCK: Look, I’m sorry about how I’ve treated you- JASON: That’s the thing... It’s not just me... It’s almost every girl at Bellwood High. You have a body count that ain’t for killing. CHUCK: If you’ve just brought me here to slut shame, I would go back to Prada right now. Chuck stands up but Jason grabs his arm. JASON: Wait... Sit down. Chuck sits back down. JASON: I didn’t mean it like that... I’m trying to be sympathetic towards your situation... Really, I’ am but it’s kinda hard to process- Heather walks in. CHUCK: Shit!... Get down. JASON: Why? CHUCK: My mom’s here... And if she finds out I’m skipping school... She’ll take me to see the therapist, and he smells like sardines. JASON: Oh... Jason turns around and Heather walks over. HEATHER: Charles, avoiding me I see. CHUCK: Hello... Mom. HEATHER: And also avoiding school. CHUCK: I’m sorry, mom... But I needed to get away to deal with... well you know. HEATHER: Relax, you’re not in trouble... Actually, I’m glad I ran into you. CHUCK: Why? HEATHER: Yes... Me and your father will be out of town tonight... Making arrangements for Kayla’s funeral. CHUCK: Oh, do you want me to come with you? HEATHER: No... Really, I think it would be better if we went ourselves... I don’t want you to deal with that stress. CHUCK: Okay. Chuck hugs Heather. HEATHER: We’ll be home very soon. Heather exits. JASON: Your mom is already making funeral arrangements? CHUCK; Yeah... I guess so. JASON: Doesn’t strike you as a little bit odd? CHUCK: My parents are kinda strange... So I tend not to question them... I hope you're not implying they killed my sister? JASON: No of course not... It’s just a strange way to process grief. CHUCK: Like I said they are strange. Jason holds Chuck’s hand. JASON: I’m still here for you though. CHUCK: Do you want to come to my house tonight? SCENE 7 The HBICs are preparing the hydrochloric bathtub. CAITLIN: So... The hydrochloric acid is only going to dissolve her skin- AMBER: Dissolve her skin!... Holy shit!... I didn’t realize that’s what we were going to do to her. PRADA: Well, duh Amber... It’s acid! AMBER: That’s what acid does... Someone should tell my brother to stop taking it. CAITLIN: I think that’s a different kind of acid. PRADA: Enough about Amber’s weird family... You were saying Caitlin? CAITLIN: Oh... Right! The acid will dissolve her skin but it won’t get rid of the bones. PRADA: Oh my God... Have you ever seen forensic files? They use bones to identify people... We’re screwed. CAITLIN: Oh, I came prepared!... My uncle and aunt in Nebraska run a farm- PRADA: Already bored, just skip to the end. CAITLIN: (sigh) They have a wood chipper and if we take a quick road trip up there during the weekend, we can totally get rid of all evidence that will trace back to us by school on Monday. Ms. Putnam walks in and sees Darcy’s body. MS. PUTNAM: Oh... Miss Vanderbilt... What’s going on here? PRADA: Um... Oh... Um. Shit! AMBER: We’ve found Jesus! Ms. Putnam walks over. MS. PUTNAM: Explain to me now or I’ll tell your father. PRADA: Oh, you’d love to tell him about this wouldn’t you? MS. PUTNAM: Is she dead? Prada grabs Ms. Putnam by the collar and dumps her face over the bathtub, burning her face as it enters underwater. CAITLIN & AMBER: (scream) AMBER: What are you doing? PRADA: She was going to tell my dad! Ms. Putnam lifts her head up, revealing her skin peeling and burned. HBICs: (scream) Ms. Putnam drops to the ground, dead. AMBER: Is she dead? PRADA: You can’t die from having your face dumped in acid! CAITLIN: I think she had a heart attack... Oh my God... Her face... That was so messed up! AMBER: I know... Are we seriously going to do that to Darcy? PRADA: No... Clearly the hydrochloric acid plan was disgusting and for that I blame Caitlin! CAITLIN: What?... You murdered the maid! PRADA: You don’t have to rub it in bitch, I was there too! AMBER: What are we going to do? We have two bodies now. PRADA: New plan... We can take the bodies to my storage locker where I store my old clothes. CAITLIN: Um... Why? PRADA: Because there is a freezer we can use to keep Ms Putnam until we figure out what to do? AMBER: What are we going to with Darcy’s body? PRADA: Oh... Right! Prada looks over and notices another ice box freezer in her basement and the scene transitions to the girls wrapping up Ms. Putnam’s body in a carpet where they put it in the ice box and drag it inside the car and the girls get inside. PRADA: Okay... We’ll drop Ms. Putnam’s body off and come back to pick up Darcy’s... Now put your seatbelts on!... If I get pulled over I’m taking all of you down with me! CAITLIN: Why are you so casual about this? PRADA: Is this seriously coming from the one who was like “lets peel her skin off in hydrochloric acid and grind her remains into boner pills”?... Think before you speak, Caitlin! Prada drives off. SCENE 8 The HBICs come home to find Darcy’s body missing. CAITLIN: What the hell? How can her body be missing? PRADA: Well... Maybe she’s alive and just walked up out of here? AMBER: Or she turned into a zombie and now she’s looking for brains? PRADA: Either way... We have one less body to take care of now... So, I say we wait until Darcy comes out to play. CAITLIN: What do we do until then? PRADA: Well, I’m going to go and apologize to my boyfriend, you whores can clean up the rest of this mess. Prada walks away. CAITLIN: Sometimes I wish she was the one who died instead of Regina. At Chuck’s house, Chuck and Jason are in bed together. CHUCK: I have something to tell you. JASON: What is it? CHUCK: I’ve been thinking about us... And how I might be ready to start a real relationship with you. JASON: Really? CHUCK: I mean... yeah. But at my own pace and not right away.... I still have to talk to Prada. Chuck and Jason begin to kiss as Prada walks upstairs. PRADA: Oh, Chuckie... I’m sorry I’ve been insensitive. I’ve just been stressed- Prada opens the bedroom door to see Chuck and Jason making out. PRADA: Oh my God! CHUCK: This isn’t what it looks like. PRADA: You have a huge boner! Prada slams the door and walks away with Chuck following her and closing the door behind him. CHUCK: Prada, wait! Prada stops at the staircase and turns around. PRADA: You know what, Chuck... There is literally nothing you could say to excuse yourself! Why didn’t you tell me you were gay? CHUCK: What? Me... Gay? No, no.. PRADA: Oh right... And sticking your tongue down a guy’s throat... What is that exactly? CHUCK: Okay, Girls turn me on... And so do guys... And that one time, maybe... the vibrator on my phone. I’m always horny and sometimes I just need someone to fill my man taco. PRADA: Um... Ew. Okay... But with Jason Dehler? CHUCK: At least he was there for me when you weren’t! Meanwhile, Jason gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom as it’s shown that the Red Devil is appearing out of the closet. Jason turns around. JASON: Oh my God... Is that supposed to scare me? Our school mascot? The Red Devil remains silent. JASON: I see that you got rid of Prada? The Red Devil walks closer remaining silent. JASON: Okay... Creepy... I’m not into roleplaying! Meanwhile, Chuck and Prada are still arguing. PRADA: ...I can’t believe you would embarrass me like this! JASON: (scream) Prada and Chuck run inside and see Jason lying in bed dead as he bleeds out. PRADA & CHUCK: (scream) FINAL SCENE Prada comes home and sees a woman standing in front of her holding a taser. PRADA: (scream) Who the hell are you? DINAH: Who the hell am I? More like... Who the hell are you? PRADA: I’m Prada... I live here. DINAH: Well then you are who I’m hired to protect. PRADA: Protect? DINAH: Your father hired me to be your personal bodyguard. PRADA: Are you even trained to be a bodyguard? DINAH: I’am well versed in the art of security and privacy, and I can tell you that anyone can break into your house. Tell me this, do you lock all your doors and windows before you leave? PRADA: What? No... This house is too big. But... you know what... DINAH: Dinah... Dinah Jones. PRADA: Right... Well, I don’t need you here, Dinah... I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself while my parents are away. DINAH: But your father hired me to protect you and that is what I will do... Can you take my bags upstairs? I have a bad back. PRADA: Ugh! Prada storms away. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)